trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Antzakes War (NASS)
The Antzakes War was a major war in the Nass Galaxies across multiple systems which took place between the early Trident Industries and Antzakes' group of rebels. The experiences from this war helped shape the military of Trident Industries and it's successor states for years to come. Description The Antzakes War was fought over a period of several months during a period of strife in the Nass Galaxies. History 2314 In early July, Antzakes joined Trident as a pilot, intending to command mighty vessels into battle. Within a few days, after realising Trident was no longer fighting any major factions, Antzakes became vicious and power hungry. He eventually stole a work-in-progress destroyer from the shipyards of Trident's home station TRS Starbound, using the vessel's mostly-complete guns to wreak havoc on Starbound. With the station torn into shards of twisted metal, and Trident communications in havoc, Antzakes retreated into parts unknown with the ship. This kicked off a major uprising and rebellion against Trident in other territories, many of these rebels offering their support to Antzakes. Initial Rebel buildup Initially, Antzakes only had control of the WIP destroyer and several other ships that declared their allegiance to him soon after the destruction of Starbound. If Antzakes was going to maintain being a credible threat to Trident's forces, he had to expand and recruit additional personnel and ships. Antzakes began by recruiting portions of hostile factions' planetary militias near Trident territory; captains and soldiers who had grown tired of Trident's expansionist policies and who were galvanised by Antzakes' unexpected blow to Trident's leadership. These captains bought with them a very diverse range of starships and support craft for Antzakes' ragtag armada, including retrofitted SkyCorp and Mammoth Co. freighters, Trident ships purchased from the public shipyards, and unusual and rare ships such as partially completed former Nova Fleet Dynamics Cherokee-class warships. With an armada built up, Antzakes decided to raid Trident's border worlds to gain much-needed resources. Battle of Caramenujor Main article: Cara Atrocity One of the only large-scale engagements to occur during the Antzakes War occurred above the relatively undeveloped Terran planet Caramenujor II, in the Cara system on the outskirts of Trident space. Several large rebel ships faced off against a mixed Trident fleet of Quantum-class SR2s and 3s, and the flagship TRV Titan Killer. In addition, Trident operated the Watchtower-type Outpost [[TRS Rome|TRS Rome]] above the planet. The rebel ships quickly surrounded the smaller Trident fleet, forcing the remaining Quantum''s and the ''Titan Killer to retreat. TRS Rome was scuttled by its crew after it was boarded by rebels. This act cut off the remaining HoloWave communication network link between the border outposts. Vengeance for Starbound After nearly two months of near-nonstop fighting, Jake Lancia's battered Trident Fourth Fleet finally located Antzakes' personal ship; within the ruins of TRS Starbound, surrounded by a fleet of cruisers and destroyers of various types. Jake saw this as the only opportunity to finally wipe out the rebellion at its source, and called for backup from Mr Crazy's Fifth Fleet to engage the fleet. Several vessels including Mr Crazy's personal vessel, The TRV Quantum ''SR3, warped in outside the system, prompting rebel border patrol ships to investigate the incursion. Mr Crazy's fleet employed a swarm tactic to obliterate the scattered rebel ships. Soon after, Antzakes dispatched a heavy cruiser to investigate the patrol ships' disappearance. The vessel found nothing but shards of metal and a plasma trail leading deeper into the system. Antzakes' fleet was put on high alert. Jake discovered that the fleet had been alerted, and signalled Mr Crazy to let him know that any attempt at sneaking up on Antzakes was now futile as the fleet was now actively searching for Trident ships. He called for a frontal assault while many of Antzakes' ships were on scanning duty elsewhere in the system. Mr Crazy agreed, and sent the Fifth Fleet towards Antzakes' location. Jake raced up to the rendezvous point in his personal ''Lancia-class Heavy Fighter, with the Fourth Fleet close behind. Jake planned on bringing in the smaller Fourth Fleet to lure Antzakes away from the ruins of Starbound, while Mr Crazy's fleet jumped in behind and assaulted the rear. Jake's fleet came out of hyperspace close to Antzakes' fleet, starting a furious, fast-paced battle. Meanwhile Mr Crazy had gotten his fleet into position, and jumped in behind Antzakes' ships. Antzakes was surprised, and ordered a retreat. However, communications were jammed by Mr Crazy's ships and the debris of Starbound made jumping out impossible without some degree of damage. Antzakes was forced to watch from the bridge of his ship as ship after ship was cut down by the Trident fleets, and his own ship suffered considerable damage to weapons fire. Antzakes attempted to contact Jake and Mr Crazy's ships to offer his surrender, but communications were still jammed. He could only watch as his destroyer fell apart around him, and he himself was sucked into space through a breached forward bridge bulkhead. Jake and Mr Crazy never knew that he wanted to start making things right. Category:Major Events